Yasha Tsubasa
'''Tsubasa '''is a Shinobi from Otogakure, and has the ability to absorb and emulate multiple different chakra signatures. He also has the crystal Release Kekkei Genkai and is the cousin of Guren. He is incredibly loyal to Orochimaru Background Early Life Like his relative, Guren, Tsubasa possesses the rare Crystal Release Kekkei Genkai; however, he was not on the receiving end of the village's disdain because of this. Instead, he had a different ability, one that allowed him to generate and absorb multiple different chakras at the same time. Of course, he had no real control over the ability at the time, and it was almost undetectable. His closeness with Guren resulted in him having detached or no feelings for the village people. Orochimaru's killing of them all had seemingly no result on his psyche. Konoha Tsubasa was sent to Konaha by Orochimaru under the guise of a war orphan. His purpose was to get in as deep into the ranks of the HIdden Leaf as he could. His skills lead him to be assigned to Anbu. He was assigned to the same team as Kakashi. Personality Tsubasa leans more on the serious side, though he has an unshakeble love for mischief and jokes. He has an undeniable cruel streak as well, with an apparent love for inflicting or, especially, receiving pain. He seems to enjoy getting praise too, especially from talented shinobi, and Orochimaru himself. He is also incredibly loyal, still sticking with Orochimaru through thick and thin, even against Guren. Appearance Tsubasa is pale with black hair and dark eyes. After re-awakening with Orochimaru's DNA, his eyes are yellow and his skin paler. As far as facial features, he bares some resemblance to his sister/cousin Guren. A part of his bangs curl over his right eye, obscuring it from view, while the other half of his bangs only curve a bit over his cheek. His hair is kept long, reaching down to his hips. His androgynous facial features, slim body and accented hips lead to him being mistaken for a girl quite often. Not to mention his apparent dislike for clothes; outside of standard Kanoha-wear, Tsubasa sports a full-body mesh armour, and light armour around his waist and hips, as well as black shorts. If not in combat, then he will wear a knee-length yukata wrapped loosely around him, the chest open. For shoes, he wears thigh-length, black shinobi sandals. Abilities Tsubasa is not very physically strong, and relies mostly on his weapon's length and and his own speed, as well as his Chakra control. His weapon, a Naginata, is especially weighted in the blade. He can focus chakra into the blade and weigh it even more, making it possible to break through solid walls and the like. A lot of his physical weapon fighting consists of him catapulting himself into the air and crashing down on the opponent with the weight of his naginata's blade. He has shown incredible balance, as he has been seen performing jutsu while balancing one-foooted on the naginata. Tsubasa is extremely proficient at Genjutsu, having created a special singing-based one that hypnotizes people vulnerable to its sound. When not using his Naginata, Tsubasa utilizes wielding dual kunai at quick speeds. His speed at performing hand seals is also above average. He can also make himself wings of fire using Fire Release and he knows some Earth Release Jutsu as well. His codename in ANBU was Mouse due to his ability to creep around at quick speeds. Since he has several different chakras flowing through him, he occasionally will need to release them in bursts in order to avoid overflowing. He is also incredibly talened at concealing all of his chakara signatures His genjutsu prowess is also very notable, as he has led several groups of people to their deaths, trapping them in a hypnotic song and sending them to fall to their deaths. Kekkei Genkai Tsubasa's Kekkei Genkai is the Crystal Release ability. It allows him to create and manipulate a strong, crystalline material. It cannot be copied by Sharingan and is assumed to have evolved from Earth Release. The crystals created are quite strong and dense, and can effect another person on the molecular level. This means, if encased in crystal, the person will shatter along with it. He is not as proficient with this ability as Guren is. Status Part I Chunin Exams Konoha Crush Part II Blank Period Epilogue Academy Arc Trivia *Tsubasa's name and last name are written in traditional japanese order of ''Last Name, First Name. '' *Tsubasa enjoys singing and cooking for people *Tsubasa's last name is not truly Yasha; it is simply a play on being a "youkai," as he is a "chimera" afterall. Chimeras are a type of monster *Tsubasa is able to give himself fiery wings with his Fire Release Jutsu. It's a clear reference to his name meaning "Wings". *Tsubasa likes to call himselt Mitsuki's mom, mostly as a joke. Reference Everything currently is drawn and coloured by me. Category:DRAFT